Little Parts of Me
by HopelessHeart
Summary: Collection of little one-shots.
1. Lull me to sleep

**Lull me to Sleep**

Rachel was roused from her sleep by a pretty strong thunder and a heavy weight over her. Well, she'd been aware of the thunderstorm because it's been waking her every ten minutes now. She growled perfectly knowing she was going to be sleepy and sore in the morning if the storm kept waking her up and if this heavy weight didn't stop crushing her or if this insistent hand didn't stop clutching so painfully at her stomach.

She opened her eyes to identify the source of her pain and was able to see dark hair when a lightning illuminated the room. She tried to move but she was completely trapped.

"Santana, what the-" Rachel stopped abruptly, being interrupted by a thunder and Santana's shriek.

That's when it clicked. After five months sharing an apartment with Santana, she just realized she was never going to stop learning new things about her roommate. Santana Lopez was scared of thunderstorms and there was no way she could deny it now that she was with her head buried deep into Rachel's neck, her hand clutching tightly at her pajama's shirt at her chest and the way her body was shaking. All that and…

"Santana, are you crying?" Rachel asked with an amused smile when she felt wetness in her neck.

"Fuck, yes! Make fun all you want, I'm fucking scared!" Santana shouted but it sounded muffled by Rachel's neck, making Rachel let out a loud laugh. "Damn it!"

"That's alright, Santana, I'm used to take care of scared little children, remember two months ago I spent a weekend in Lima? I took care of my little cousin that was scared of a storm too"

Santana pulled away from her neck and scowled at her, hitting her in the shoulder. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh!"

Rachel laughed hard bringing her hands to her face, covering it. Santana growled and tried to get out of the bed but Rachel took her arm quickly, pulling her back. The force of Rachel's pull made Santana fell over her once again and Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana tightly to avoid her from leaving the bed. She found this new information about Santana so adorable.

"Stay, roomy" Rachel cooed in a baby voice.

Santana growled but didn't try to pull away this time. Rachel giggled, perfectly knowing how much Santana hated when she called her that and even more when she talked to her that way. A thunder echoed through the room again making Santana's body tense and Rachel started to caress her back up and down trying to help her relax.

"This is so humiliating" Santana whined in her neck. Rachel chuckled.

"I think it's cute"

"How?" Santana growled, hesitatingly circling Rachel's waist with her arm.

"Well, you go around making everyone think you're so tough and brave when you're actually such a cutie, all afraid of a silly thunderstorm and slipping into your roomy's bed looking for comfort"

"Fuck you"

Rachel giggled at how sleepy Santana's voice sounded knowing that wasn't the way she intended for that to sound. She glanced towards the clock on her nightstand. It was a quarter after two, and it had been raining since twelve. She knew how exhausting Santana's job was and she was sure Santana hadn't sleep at all. Looking down she smiled at Santana's frown, her eyes now closed. Another thunder rumbled, making them both flinch but Santana only moved to bury herself even more into Rachel's body.

It made sense that she was calm now. Rachel remembered herself being scared of storms when she was a kid, and every time she sneaked into her daddies' bed for them to hold her until she wasn't scared anymore. It always worked.

Smiling at the memory, she tightened her arms around her friend and left a kiss on her head, giving her the comfort her daddies gave her in those moments. She closed her own eyes, letting Santana's warm body lull her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hola =D

Hey, happy holidays everyone. I'm starting this because I stumbled over at Santana Lopez drabble meme, and there are awesome little prompts. I know I havent updated let's call it love, but the next chapter its done, I just haven't found the time to transcribe it because I have it written in a notebook. Maybe next year? I have you this instead =D

I know the tittle its sappy?, but I was just listening to that song and well, I liked it for this... I struggle so much to name my stories, so bear with me.

Hope you liked it and I really, really hope you're having a wonderful time! =D


	2. Tony

**Tony**

This was all Fabray's fault and her stupid pregnant dog. Because if she didn't love that thing so much, she would have just get rid of the damn puppies it brought to the world by selling them. Santana didn't care that she was coming up like the most heartless person in the world, because seriously who didn't like puppies? Who wouldn't like a miniature thing with soft, white fur and expressive dark eyes? Who wouldn't like a miniature thing that even when it fell over its own paws was adorable? It was the type of miniature thing that was just so damn adorable that you couldn't help but fell in love with it.

"San, let Tony come up" Rachel said sleepily, turning over in the bed and snuggling at Santana's side. Santana put her arm around Rachel's shoulder, pressing her even more against her side.

"No" Santana just said, looking down at her feet where the puppy was sitting looking at them. Rachel hummed and shook her head.

"Why? Stop being so mean with him" Rachel said dragging her words and looking down at Tony too.

"I'm not being mean. He likes it there, and I'm not moving him"

Hell no, the puppy stayed where it was. He was warming Santana's cold feet, which were that way because of Rachel's blanket stealing tendencies, by the way. Tony was so soft and so warm against her feet, she was really seeing the benefits of having a puppy.

Santana looked down at Rachel when she giggled.

"What?"

"He's sleepy"

Santana looked at the puppy too and tried to stop the smile but couldn't when she saw the way his little eyes were opening and closing, and his head was bobbing up and down. He was like refusing to fall asleep and Santana let out a chuckle because he was just as stubborn as her girlfriend.

Rachel took her by the chin and made her look at her. "You like him" She beamed.

Santana scowled at her. "Of course not"

"The way you were looking at him? You totally like him!" Rachel said, kissing her soundly on the lips before resting her head on Santana's shoulder again.

"Whatever"

Maybe a little, but she had the right, okay? He was her damn puppy too. She had taken him out some mornings when he got so impatient he was a pain in the ass; and she was always making sure he ate and drank water when Rachel wasn't home, and whatever, even Sue Sylvester could fall in love with Tony.

"Come here, boy" Rachel cooed at him and Tony stumbled up immediately at hearing Rachel's voice. Santana growled at losing her source of warm and sneaked her feet under the blanket now that Rachel was close.

Tony climbed over her stomach and Santana let out a huff because of the pressure on her stomach, but didn't push him away like she usually did. He lay down with his head over her chest near Rachel's face, and Santana smiled when Rachel giggled, stroking his ears making him finally close his eyes. Rachel leaned up and left a kiss on Santana's jaw and Santana closed her eyes, leaning into the touch.

It was Fabray's fault and her damn pregnant dog, that she totally fell in love with a little clumsy thing with white fur and adorable dark eyes; but whatever, if the benefits were a warm feeling over her stomach on a sunday morning, eyes looking at her with so much love every day, and her girlfriend giggling adorably and being too cute with him, she would totally live with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here's Tony (28. media. tumblr .com/ tumblr_lsb67luQFL1r1pqo9o3_250 .gif) I love, love that little thing. Prompt isn't mine, it's from SantanaLdrabblememe.

I know I put this under Rachel and Santana, but I have an angst one and it's Faberry. Maybe I'll post it later.


	3. Someone like you

**Someone like you**

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Rachel said with a frown but a smile was playing on her lips. Quinn was sitting in front of the piano in the choir room pressing random keys. "Not that that's a bad thing but I wasn't expecting to see you here again."

"I don't have another place to practice" Quinn said very quietly, starting to play the melody of "Don't stop believing". Rachel looked sadly at her, remembering that was one of the songs the Glee club played at practice that day. She didn't understand why Quinn refused to join them again. "It's very quiet here when no one's around. Just the piano and me; except the times you show up."

"I'm sorry" Rachel said, biting her lip.

Quinn shrugged, stopping the music. She stretched her hands in front of her before speaking again. "It's okay, you've proven to me that you're not as obnoxious as I thought"

"Can I?" Rachel asked, pointing at the piano bench. Quinn looked at her hand and nodded, scooting to her side to make more room. "About friday…"

"You don't have to say anything. I was drunk, remember?"

Rachel studied Quinn's face. She seemed tired and Rachel hadn't ignored the fact that Quinn hadn't seen her in the face since she entered the room. She waited for a moment just watching her and listening to the melody Quinn was making by pressing random keys.

"But you weren't" Quinn added so quietly, Rachel was sure she had been able to hear it because she was sitting beside her. "Why did you kiss me back?"

"I-I don't know, I guess I just… went with it" Rachel answered and wished she had thought better in her answer when Quinn looked at her in the eyes for the first time, hazel eyes filled with hopelessness. "Why did you kiss me?"

Quinn looked down again, a frown in her face. "I was drunk" She said, starting to play "don't stop believing" again. Rachel stayed silent just watching Quinn's fingers dance over the keys, until she stopped and looked at her. Rachel held in a breath at the way hazel eyes were burying into her own.

Music filled the air again and Rachel couldn't take her eyes away as she recognized the song: _Someone like you_.

Rachel started to sing the song when Quinn tore her eyes away. This wasn't the first time they just sat together, Quinn playing the piano while she sang the songs Quinn chose to play.

"_Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you" _Her voice trembled making Quinn's hands stop for a moment as she closed her eyes tightly. Rachel saw her take a deep breath as she started playing again from the pre-chorus.

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, I had hoped you see my face and that you be reminded that for me it isn't over."_

Rachel felt her voice break again when she hit the chorus. She never took her eyes away from Quinn's face. She wasn't stupid. Quinn wasn't just playing this song just because. She was trying to tell her something. She was trying to make her understand what she couldn't say after she kissed her in Finn's birthday party and took off running instead. She knew what Quinn was trying to tell her and she knew Quinn was aware of Rachel's feelings about it.

Quinn stopped playing suddenly, her shoulders slumping, and Rachel let free the tears she'd been trying to fight back at the image.

"Quinn…" Rachel said softly, and like it was a slap to the face to wake her, Quinn turned around and took her face on her hands, kissing her.

The kiss didn't last too long. Quinn pulled away a few inches and fisted her hands on Rachel's hair at both sides of her head, her sobs hitting Rachel's lips.

"Just don't say anything, please. I just needed you to know but that is all" Quinn breathed out. "I'm not asking you anything. I don't ask for anything anymore"

Rachel felt her heart break at Quinn's words. She wished in that moment she could return Quinn's feelings. She cared about her and it pained her to know she was making her go through this kind of pain.

It was a good thing Quinn didn't want her to say anything because she wasn't sure of what to say without breaking Quinn's heart even more. So she cupped Quinn's neck instead and kissed her lips over and over again, and then let her lips travel all around Quinn's face -her cheeks, her nose, her eyes-, and left a last lingering kiss in her forehead, before she looked sadly into Quinn's eyes, silently apologizing. Quinn broke down in sobs when she stood up from the bench, walking away her own tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ...okay.

I'm sorry, I remember hearing that song over and over again when I wrote this... probably last year when I didn't seem to hear any other song than that one.


	4. We'll fight, we'll never give up

**We'll fight, we'll never give up**

Santana had to be a really cynical to say she had no idea how they got to this point. The point where Rachel said the words she'd been afraid to hear for three years, and it was her damn fault. She was so stupid for giving all of those people who never thought they would work together the right to brag about how right they were when they said it. She screwed up the best relationship she'd ever had because she couldn't just keep it in her pants. She was a cheater and she didn't know how to beg for forgiveness knowing she didn't deserve it. She didn't have the courage to even look Rachel in the eyes.

"I'm waiting for you to say something, Santana."

Santana shook her head. Rachel was always waiting for her. Rachel was always fighting for her. Santana could see how much it hurt Rachel to have all her efforts waste at the end when she got disappointed over and over again. Santana needed to stop hurting Rachel, but that only meant losing Rachel and she didn't want that either.

"I forgive you" Rachel said after a moment, making Santana look up quickly.

"What?"

Rachel started to pace in front of her, nodding. "Yeah, I'll—I'll forget about this, and I—-"

"Rachel, no—"

"Shut up, Santana, _shut up_!" Rachel snapped. "We're not going anywhere if we just sit here thinking in how miserable this whole situation is making us. I have to do something!"

"I cheated on you, how can you—-"

"I am aware you _fuck_ someone else, Santana, I don't need a reminder, don't be such a cynical bitch!"

Santana huffed looking away from Rachel, crossing her arms. She heard Rachel take a sharp breath and the couch dip beside her.

"Look at me" Rachel said, her voice soft this time. Santana obliged, her gaze softening when she saw Rachel's wet eyes. She swallowed hard because she preferred Rachel yelling than crying. It was just so unbearable. She squeezed her sides to stop herself from pulling Rachel towards her body and hold her.

"I love you, and I—" Rachel's voice broke and Santana reached out hesitantly to take her hand. She sighed with relief when Rachel squeezed her hand tightly instead of pushing her away. "I need to fight for you, I need to—I want you with me. We're getting married, Santana."

Santana shook her head when Rachel broke down in sobs, and after thinking it too much, she pulled her towards her body, embracing her tightly. Rachel sobbed uncontrollably, clutching at the front of her shirt.

"I'm so sorry" Santana whispered, kissing her head. "I'm so, so sorry"

She let her tears rolled down her cheeks, closing her eyes. She didn't have the right to ask for another chance. Rachel gave her too many chances; even more than she deserved.

Rachel pulled away, and kneeled on the couch, taking Santana's face on her hands. "I'm not giving up. I decided and you don't have a say in it"

"Rachel—"

"Shut it" Rachel said, putting one of her thumbs over Santana's lips. "She doesn't mean anything to you. She doesn't mean anything to you." Rachel made a pause to take a deep breath, looking desperately into Santana's eyes. "She doesn't. Say it"

"Rachel—"

"Say it!" Rachel snapped, shaking Santana's face.

"Of course, she doesn't, Rachel. She doesn't mean anything to me."

"Then it's alright. You have another chance. You can't screw it up this time"

This saddened Santana so much. Rachel was trying to save something that was doomed to break apart. Santana wasn't about to let her.

"I don't think we should do this anymore. You deserve someone better. You have given me too many chances and I think this is too much for you to forgive." Santana told her, sincerely. Any other time she would have accepted without saying anything. This time it was too much, she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt.

"We'll fight, we'll never give up" Rachel said, her voice breaking. Santana felt a knot in her throat remembering Rachel's marriage proposal that never failed to make her weak at the knees. "We promised that, remember? I can forgive this because I care about you, I love you."

"I love you, too"

"Then fight with me." Rachel told her, kissing her on the lips. "Fight with me"

Santana nodded, receiving her in her arms again. Rachel rested her head on Santana's chest, her body trembling slightly. Santana closed her eyes, feeling so miserable for making her cry, for hurting her. What she did was unforgivable. She didn't deserve for Rachel to take her back. She deserved to be thrown out of Rachel's life; but as she held her, she prayed for them to be able to get through this, or for Rachel to realize she deserved better, because as long as Rachel kept finding reasons to stay, even when she was so good at giving her reasons not to, Santana wasn't letting her go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, I know I have to update LCIL, but I've been so busy with college. I have the next chapter almost done, but something is still missing and I don't want to put it up just because I need to update. Be patient with me, okay? When this crazy semester ends I'm gonna be able to update the story.

Also, this is my entry to Pezberry-week AU. Luckily I had this one already written and it fits, so that's good.


	5. Just to see her smile

**Just to see her smile**

"Hey" Brittany said softly, sitting beside Quinn on the bleachers. She put her hand over her eyes, trying to block out the sun. "What are you doing out here?"

Quinn shrugged, bringing the cigarette to her lips.

"I thought you were over that phase" Brittany said, folding her hands over her lap without tearing her eyes away from Quinn's face. It's been two weeks since Quinn dyed her hair blonde again, and she stopped dressing like the Skanks. That's why Brittany found odd to see her smoking, but it didn't surprise her. She wasn't sure why everyone thought Quinn was okay again. She wasn't. She didn't smile anymore. She faked, but she didn't smile honestly. It was too sad to see her struggling and Brittany wished she would trust her enough to talk to her. They were friends, right?

Brittany knew that if Quinn talk to her, she wouldn't have the right words to say but she would listen. She would listen and she would understand. She would, so why didn't she trust her? She wondered what she could do to make Quinn understand that she was still there for her, to make her remember they were still friends.

Quinn threw the cigarette on the floor and stomped it. Brittany watched the action and then looked up finding Quinn looking back at her. There were poorly covered bags under her eyes and she just looked tired, unlike when she was around everyone in the halls or in classes. Brittany saw this as a progress. Quinn was letting some of her walls down. At least she wasn't pretending.

Brittany smiled softly and scooted closer, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and pulling her close. She felt Quinn's body tense but she didn't back away. She waited for a moment until Quinn relaxed against her, letting out a long breath and wrapped her arms around her body.

There was no need to say anything. Brittany just held her, caressing her back every now and then. She held her until Quinn was the one who pulled away and gave her a smile, a real one, along with a murmured thank you. Brittany beamed, kissing her on the cheek making Quinn blush. She just couldn't help herself, she liked Quinn's smile and if long hugs were all that she needed to do for that to happen, then she would start giving her hugs everyday just to see her smile.


	6. Dandelions

**Dandelions**

It started with a dandelion at her locker. Her first reaction was to freak out because there was a foreign object inside of her locker, until she saw the paper under it with the now familiar handwriting.

_Happiness_

_I saw it on my way this morning and I loved it._

_Thought you would too._

_-Santana_

She smiled, completely forgetting that her girlfriend broke into her locker without any kind of permission and in an unknown way. She met Santana later and when she was about to thank her for the gesture, Santana kissed her and they just ended up in the janitor's closet making out and completely missing a class.

Then it was a little note inside of Rachel's English notebook.

_I won't be able to see you tonight, I have practice but I'm gonna miss you._

_See you tomorrow morning. I'll probably end up tired and pass out when I get home._

_Have a great night._

_-Santana._

Rachel just smiled and put the note inside of her pocket.

It didn't stop happening. She found a lot of little notes telling her whatever, sometimes were just her thoughts, like what she would like to eat later that week, or where she would like them to go; but there was always a note, some days accompanied by little things like candies or a wristband, and dandelions, Santana loved them too much.

They've been dating for almost six months now and she never, ever thought Santana would be this type of person. Rachel had come to learn that Santana was a closed person, in the way that they never had deep conversations. However, they enjoyed being with each other and that was enough for Rachel. Except in those little notes, for example all the times she wrote that she'll miss her. Rachel had never heard Santana said those words to her, only read them in her handwriting which she appreciated just as much.

Santana never mentioned those notes either and after the third time Rachel tried to bring them up and Santana just shut her up with a kiss or talking about whatever random thing interrupting her, Rachel gave up completely and just let her be, because she didn't want her to stop. Those notes were usually the highlight of her days and they never failed to make her smile.

Rachel was thinking about all of that while lying on Santana's bed, the day of their sixth anniversary, looking at the ceiling, her eyes heavy and listening to her girlfriend chatter about the way she trolled Jacob Ben Israel this morning. She smiled, not really listening because she didn't care about the boy, but she was enjoying the way Santana was playing with her fingers. She looked towards her girlfriend, who was lying on her stomach, her feet hanging on the air and looking directly at her face with a smirk on her face. Rachel shook her head slightly. Santana sometimes enjoyed being a bitch too much.

"Santana" Rachel said, dragging her words. Santana stopped and looked at her expectantly. "It's our anniversary, stop talking about Jacob"

Santana chuckled. "I'm sorry but that was just too hilarious."

Rachel smiled and saw the way Santana's smirk turned into a scowl. She looked away from Rachel. "Am I boring you? I mean, I should have probably planned something for us to do but-"

Rachel stopped her with her fingers on her lips. "Nonsense. I'm fine I just don't want you talking about that… human being" Rachel said scrunching up her face. Santana looked at her and smiled, pulling herself up and straddling Rachel's thighs, her hands taking Rachel's both hands and pulling them up her head, leaning down for a kiss. Rachel sighed, closing her eyes and kissing her back.

It didn't matter that Santana hardly said what she felt, all those things Rachel wanted to hear Santana would let them show with her little kisses and her furtive touches. Even in those little notes that most of the time only had meaningless words. It made Rachel knew she was constantly on Santana's mind. It made her feel that Santana cared for her. It made her feel that Santana loved her.

Rachel smiled looking up into shiny dark eyes, feeling so happy. Happiness. The dandelions Santana loved so much. Santana smiled and kissed her nose gently, resting her forehead over Rachel's.

"It's still early, we can always go see a movie or whatever" Santana said, pecking her on the lips. Rachel just looked into her eyes, without being able to wipe the smile off her face. "What?"

"It's alright if I say that I love you?" Rachel whispered. Santana pulled slightly away and Rachel frowned worrying for a moment. Santana was looking into her eyes so intensely, Rachel was starting to wish she hadn't said anything. "I-I'm—"

Santana cut her off with a kiss. Rachel sighed with relief, smiling. This was it, it was totally okay. Santana loved her too. She didn't need her to say it back with words, this was enough. She would give Santana time to feel comfortable enough to tell her what she felt; but for now it was enough with the kisses, the notes and dandelions.


	7. Graduation Day

**Graduation Day**

"She didn't come" Santana said, eyes traveling around the auditorium. Santana's searching eyes made Rachel curious and she let her eyes wander all around the auditorium too, even when she didn't have a clue what had Santana searching so eagerly.

"Who?"

"My abuela"

It was the tone Santana used more than her answer what made Rachel turned her head and look at her girlfriend's face with sadness.

"I don't know why I let my hopes get up. She made clear that I wasn't her granddaughter anymore" The bitter chuckle that followed Santana's words, was what make Rachel reach for her hand and lace their fingers together trying to provide some sort of comfort.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine" Santana said with a smile, leading the way to their seats. The way Santana avoided looking at her face let Rachel know that Santana was faking it. They reached Rachel's seat and Santana kissed her on the cheek before going to her own seat without saying another word.

Rachel couldn't take her eyes away from Santana the whole ceremony. Santana kept her eyes at the front all the time, and her smile when she received her certificate was the most faked smile Rachel had ever seen on her face. That really saddened Rachel because she knew Santana was so excited about the graduation. Now she knew why, and to have her hopes crushed it must be incredibly hard and even more when it was about her Abuela.

"Where are you going?" Hiram stopped her by the arm when she was ready to join Santana after the ceremony ended.

Leroy laughed. "Where else do you think, honey? She can't be away from Santana for a second"

"Dad" Rachel chuckled.

"Congratulations, baby girl" Leroy smiled, opening her arms for her. She stepped into her dad's arms and hugged him tightly, giggling when Hiram joined the hug, embracing her from behind.

"Now you can go with your girlfriend"

"You're so whipped" Leroy said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I am not!"

Rachel hated so much when they teased her about it. It wasn't a lie that they spent too much time together, but she didn't care. She liked being with Santana and not even her daddies jokes were going to stop her from spending time with her.

"We'll wait for you in the car. If you two love birds have plans, send us a text, alright?"

Rachel shook her head, giving them a disapproving look as she turned around hearing their chuckles. As she approached Santana, she saw the discomfort on her face as her mom talked. She was with her arms crossed and wasn't even looking at her mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Lopez"

"Maribel, I already told you" Santana's mother said. "Congratulations, Rachel"

Rachel smiled at Maribel and received the hug she was offering.

"Do you have any plans?" Maribel asked.

"Yes, we do. Can we go now?" Santana spoke up.

Maribel dropped her shoulders. "Yes, you can" she said to her daughter before addressing Rachel. "Take care of her for me?"

Rachel studied Santana's face for a moment before smiling at Santana's mother. "Yes, of course"

Santana rolled her eyes and took Rachel's hand, dragging her away from her mother.

It was so clear to Rachel that Santana was really drunk. The night was going smoothly and they were having fun at the Glee club celebration party at Kurt's house. Everything was fine except for the way Santana was being reckless with the drinks.

"Another one, babe?" Puck shouted making himself hear over the music.

"Yeah, bring it!" Santana said taking the bottle Puck was extending her.

"San, I think you should stop—"

Rachel stopped abruptly when Santana kissed her soundly on the lips. Santana pulled away, leaving her lips a few inches away from her mouth. "You wanna dance, baby?"

Although the strong smell of alcohol made Rachel scrunch up her nose, she smiled when Santana pulled her into her body by the waist. She passed her arms around Santana's neck immediately, sighing when Santana rested her forehead over her own, closing her eyes.

"What don't you let me take you home?" Rachel told her, stroking the back of Santana's neck. Rachel shivered when Santana laced her own fingers behind her back, just as she usually did, the cold bottle of beer pressing at her lower back. Santana just hummed, starting to swing them at the music's rhythm.

"I'm happy, you know" Santana muttered. Rachel made a path with her fingers from Santana's neck to her cheek, stroking it softly.

"Really?"

Santana nodded her eyes still closed. "It's a good thing that we'll be out of this fucking hell hole soon. New York is gonna be so good. Just you and me. Me and you. Alone. Without dads. Without moms. Without abuelas. Without judgamental fucking people. Just you for me. I'm so happy you'll be there." Santana ended with a sigh, her voice was shaking and Rachel wasn't sure if it was because of the effort she was making for her to listen or she was crying. Her doubts were cleared when Santana opened her wet eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Rachel smiled softly at her and nodded, kissing her gently on the lips while she wiped away her tears with her thumbs. "Yes, I'll be there. We'll be there together."

Santana gave her a lopsided smile closing her eyes again. Rachel reached behind her back for the bottle on Santana's hand and took it away from her.

Santana let out a whine. "Baby—"

"I think is enough, San, let's go home, please?" Rachel pouted putting the bottle over a table near them. She wanted to take Santana home but she didn't want to oblige her to do it. They we celebrating their graduation, sure, but Rachel was worried about her.

"You don't have a clue how cute you are when you pout, do you?" Santana asked.

Rachel giggled and let out a surprised gasp when Santana leaned brusquely forward, pulling her in by the waist and kissing her hard. She melted immediately into the kiss, kissing her back.

"C'mon! Get a room!" Rachel heard one of the guys shout after a moment, followed by some whistles letting her know their kiss wasn't as innocent as she thought.

"Have some respect for single people!" Mercedes said bitterly making Rachel pull away from the kiss. Santana moaned with displeasure leaning forwards once again. Rachel turned her head, Santana's lips landing on her cheek.

"It was hot" Santana mumbled letting her lips graze the skin on Rachel's jaw.

"You seriously need to go home and sleep" Rachel giggled.

"The last thing I want to do right now is sleep" Santana whispered, nipping on Rachel's jaw.

Rachel was about to reply when a person at the living's room entrance caught her eyes. Santana kept searching her lips while Rachel struggled to push her away, without being able to avert her gaze from cold eyes.

"Why you don't let me kiss you?" Santana whined. When Rachel's eyes flickered from her face to a spot over her shoulder, Santana turned around scoffing.

"The hell you're doing here?" Santana slurred, clumsily taking Rachel's hand and pulling her brusquely behind her.

Alma, Santana's abuela, let her eyes travel all around the living room, eyes traveling all over the faces of the alert glee members –even the music was turned off- before letting her gaze fell in their joined hands. Rachel tried to release Santana's hand only to find it trapped.

"You think they're going to judge me like you did. They won't. They're my family. Our family" Santana said with resentment.

Alma narrowed her eyes. "Santana, are you drunk?"

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could have a serious conversation"

Santana let out a loud ironic laugh. "If you'd stop looking so embarrassed I'll probably consider it"

Alma looked around once again and stepped forward lowering her voice. "I'll wait for you tomorrow. I want us to talk and you need to be sober"

"No, I don't have anything to talk to you" Santana snapped.

"Santana, I think you want too" Rachel said softly, even when she knew she didn't have the right to intervene. She had to because Santana was just being stubborn.

"No, Rachel. I'm done with her. I'm done."

"If you just let me talk with you, I'd-"

"You failed me!" Santana shouted with anger. Rachel had to pull her back to avoid her from leaping forward.

"Mija—"

"What are you going to tell me? You can't even look away from our joined hands. I know you're uncomfortable because you nearly caught us kissing with all my friends watching. This…" Santana said lifting their joined hands. "Is making you so uncomfortable and ashamed I know you're regretting coming"

Her abuela took a deep breath looking her directly in the eye. "I'm trying, Santana. We talked and you know I can't… accept it, but I am trying."

"That's not enough anymore. If you would have just been there. I wanted you to see me. That moment you threw me out I was the same person you ever knew, tu nieta."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well, you could always start by saying you're sorry, but I know you won't—"

"Perdóname" Alma said sincerely without hesitation. Rachel looked at Santana's frown when Santana tightened her grip on her hand. Rachel knew she wasn't expecting her grandma to apologize. At least not in front all of them. "Do you want me to say it again? I'm sorry, mija, I miss having you around the house"

"Why didn't you come to my graduation?"

"I was being stubborn. You didn't get it from any other person."

Rachel saw Santana look around the living room and then at her abuela. "This is my girlfriend. Rachel"

Alma looked at Santana for several seconds, before she nodded and addressed Rachel. "Nice to meet you, Rachel"

"The pleasure is mine" Rachel smiled at her. Alma didn't smile or make any other expression, her face was blank and Rachel was sure she was just addressing her because she really wanted Santana to forgive her. Alma was once again looking uncomfortable but somehow managed to hide it.

"Do I wait for you then?"

Rachel didn't expect for Santana to look at her questioningly, as if she was silently asking her to tell her what to do, asking for help. Santana never had. Santana never talked to her about it, but the way Santana behaved all night let Rachel know how much it hurt her to not have her abuela in such an important moment. That only let Rachel know that this woman was really important to her girlfriend. She squeezed Santana's hand and gave her a brief nod.

Santana started to walk dragging Rachel along. "I'll be there by lunch. Night, guys"

Rachel heard the faint goodbyes from the guys and didn't say anything wanting to give Santana space. Santana didn't speak to her, except to ask her to spend the night at her house. They were lying on Santana's bed. Rachel curled up on her side and Santana curled on hers, facing away from each other and a huge space between them. She wanted to give her space but this was ridiculous. Rachel couldn't sleep and she was sure Santana couldn't either.

"Are you asleep?" Santana whispered suddenly.

"Yes"

She heard the faint chuckled and the bed moved under Santana's weight. An arm was passed around her waist and she felt herself being trapped by Santana's leg.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For watching over me during the ceremony. For taking care of me tonight" Santana said kissing her shoulder.

"You noticed"

"I did. You understand why this is so important for me, right?"

"She's your abuela" Rachel said nodding.

"It's not just that. We had a really strong connection. She is… was my role model. She can't be anymore. You don't reject a person for wanting to be who they are"

"She loves you"

"I'm sure she does."

"I assure you that she will come visit us in New York, because tomorrow things will start to get better." Rachel said with a smile.

Santana nodded. "Then I hope that when she come visit us she doesn't behave like a bitch. She completely ruined my graduation day. Let's hope she doesn't ruin our wedding day too"

Rachel frowned and looked at Santana, she had her eyes closed now and a teasing smile on her lips. It was the first time Santana talked about a so distant future and she was including her. Rachel beamed, turning around in her arms and cuddling closer. New York was definitely getting better and better.


End file.
